Ciao, Bella
by GenFreeson
Summary: Edward has just moved to Forks so his mother can escape the memories of his father. After needing to visit the hospital and meeting Carisle, he soon realizes he has moved to more than just a rainy town.
1. 1: And It All Began With A Knife

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, glancing around my new, dark, damp room. We had just arrived in Forks a little over an hour ago, my mother, Elizabeth, and I. I had finished helping her with the heavy boxes, and she had left me alone in my room to "appreciate and think about our new home."

Don't ask me of my mother's motives to move to this small and rainy town. She had used many excuses, but the real reason was my dad. He had died when I was only three. I don't remember him well, but whenever my mother or one of my family members start to talk about him, I feel this empty but gnawing sadness, so I usually block out their conversations after that.

So, two weeks ago when we had saved up enough money, we decided to drop everything in our home in Phoenix and pick out a house in Forks. The social part, I really didn't mind. I had a couple of friends, but none of them were close. Girlfriend wise, I didn't care much. Most of the girls that were interested in me…didn't really care for the relationship itself. Only the physical aspects. Any normal teenage boy's dream. My mother had always teased me about my gentlemanly and early 1900's style of thinking of acting, just like my dad.

I sighed once more and pushed myself off my bed to inspect the bathroom. It was small, and I shared it with my mother. It's when I saw myself is when I felt full-fledged dread of my new environment.

My eyes were still their same color, a dark green, but now my hair was permanently damp. Even my skin had taken a toll. Once a very light tan from the Phoenix sun, it has now reverted itself back to its original marble color. Even darkish circles were forming under my eyes. In my opinion, I was beginning to resemble a vampire. I laughed quietly at this thought.

In attempt to distract myself, I wandered down to the small, bright kitchen to help mother with dinner. I was no chef, but my mother needed all the help she could get. "Maybe I should check out the Food Network," I wondered absentmindedly. Which was extremely stupid of me indeed. The moment I took my focus off the knife, the blade slipped and sliced my thumb.

My stomach did and automatic back flip as my brain registered the sight and smell of blood. I struggled to keep consciousness as my mother rushed over to cover the wound with a towel. She herself used to barely be able to cope with blood, but as a nurse she had gotten over that long ago. I didn't even notice when we got into the car and began to drive off to the hospital. It wasn't that severe of a wound, but it did defiantly need some stitches.

I felt like kicking myself. Hard. I usually wasn't this clumsy, and I always felt ashamed when I had to be taken care of like this whenever blood was present. I felt like a baby. I just couldn't hold myself together. Why was I so sensitive to blood? Other normal people don't practically pass out when they spotted blood, so why did I have to?

Snapping out of my self-pity and telling myself to be reasonable, I focused on breathing evenly and focusing on anything but they towel covering the cut.

Within minutes of maneuvering around the miniscule town, we arrived at the hospital. Nobody was at the ER but us, so thankfully we got the stitches in quickly. When the procedure was finished, I noticed who the doctor was. The famous Doctor Cullen. All by herself, my mother has come up to Forks weeks ago to see our house and the hospital, where she would take her job as a nurse. When she had come back, she was still in awe over the doctor.

She had described him as blonde, in his mid-thirties, very pale, but incredibly handsome, resembling more of a god than a doctor. I hadn't really cared much of the appearance of my mother's new work associate, so I had brushed off her words. But now I saw him and had to agree with her. The man had obviously received all the good genes in the gene pool. Another intriguing fact was his eyes, which were a warm topaz color.

"Edward?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?" His voice resembled a clear, ringing bell, not too high and not too low. There were no hints of dialect or mispronunciations in his voice, no tripping over or mumbled words. Any newscaster's dream voice.

I mumbled, "Yes," and looked down, feeling insignificant.

"Excellent," he smiled, "So what year of High School are you going into, Edward?"

I blankly stared at him; wondering why he would want to know, but then remembered Mother telling me he and his wife had adopted many teenagers or something like that.

"Junior year," I answered quickly, feeling dumb. He grinned again. "That is the same year my daughters Alice and Bella will be going into. Maybe you will see them tomorrow."

Brining up the subject of school, I inwardly groaned, but nodded to Doctor Cullen. His phone began to ring, so he wished me a speedy recovery and excused himself.

"Well he was nice," I remarked as we drove home. I glanced at my mother, who merely nodded and kept her eyes on the road. She was easily distractible, and there was no need to go to the hospital again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I brushed my teeth before going to bed, I thought about the thing that had been subconsciously nagging me all night. Dr. Cullen's…aura. I didn't know how else to explain it. The more predominant one was a feeling of security, that you cold trust this guy 100, and I didn't doubt it. He seemed genuinely nice. His personality and energy practically screamed welcoming. Yet, there was another darker aura that flitted around in the shadows. Danger, maybe. Maybe it had been my imagination, but something in my natural instincts to keep a certain distance. And I couldn't figure out what. It wasn't the same as a so-called "nice man" giving a child candy and then kidnapping them, this was a completely different feeling.

It was as though the two energies radiating off of him were magnetic opposites, both fighting for dominance. The good aura was defiantly winning, but still the bad one haunted you.

I shut away these thoughts before setting my alarm and falling into a deep, dream infested sleep.

**Okaaaaay...how was that? I'm not really sure if I should continue the story itself or not. Please reveiw and tell me what you think :D Thank you muchly! Peace!**


	2. 2: Yellow Eyes, Mahogany Hair

I was in the small forest clearing behind my new house, looking into the shadows. At first, I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at, but then I could fuzzily make out two bright, topaz colored eyes. Just like Dr. Cullens. I took a cautious step forward, and it (whatever it was) took a cautious step back.

Abruptly, the sun burst through the thick gray blanket of clouds overhead, and the thing flinched, but couldn't make it back into the shadows in time to keep hidden. Also like Dr. Cullen, it was shockingly pale, yet this person was shorter, more petite, and was clearly a female. I still couldn't clearly see her finer features, but even from here I could tell she was absolutely gorgeous. She had dark, shiny mahogany hair falling to her slender waist, and her natural red lips stood out against her papery-white skin.

I took all this in within two seconds, but that was all she needed to evaluate me too. She narrowed her eyes, which had altered to a vicious black color, and her lip curled from either disgust or fear. I was still in shock with her beauty, despite her ferocious expression. So fast she was almost invisible, she lunged towards me…

**Haha, sorry about that painfully short chapter. Luckily, my homework load has been lightened since mid-terms are over, so I get to write more! Yay! Thanks for reading, please review, cause all of the reveiws I have gotten so far are great! :D**


End file.
